You're My Best Friend and I Love You
by orlieababe
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have been friends for as long as they can remember, but what happens when they start to feel more for each other. Will it last or is it just a summer fling. read background inside. r & r
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first fic so please be nice. A lot of this is based on a true story. Dedicated to the boy who made it all come true. R & R please.

Background: Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda have been best friends all their lives like in the show except they do not all live in the same city. Gordo is 17, Miranda is 16 and Lizzie is 15. Every summer their families go to the beach for two weeks.

Prologue:

Dear Diary,  
Something funny happened today. I was in the car and all of the sudden I started to think about Gordo. It was just the same Gordo really and he was there in front of our beach house, but something was different. All of the sudden he seemed perfect. Hmm, maybe I should stop reading so many romance novels.

Chapter 1

Lizzie laid two shirts down on her mothers bed. Ok, so do I want to wear the white or the orange one? Even though it was March Lizzie couldn't wait to wear one of her new tank tops. She finally decided on the white with the light pink writting across the middle which read L'amour. She pulled on her favorite jeans and grabbed her white jean jacket. After doing her make-up she pulled her hair up into a mess bun sitting on the top of her head. Just then Jo stuck her head into Lizzie's room and told her they were getting ready to go. With a glance in the mirror Lizzie left her room.

Flashback:

"I'm sick of playing this game." Gordo whispered into Lizzie's ear sending a rush through out her entire body.

"Well do you want to go hang in the sand box?" Lizzie transferred this information over to Miranda and the three best friends started to walk towards the sandbox. Since it was late and dark the slight rustling in the bushes caused Lizzie to jump. When her hand came back down it found its way into Gordos. Again it sent a rush through her body. Jason took it gladly and they continued to walk like nothing had happened. Gordo simply hold her hand running his thumb up and down hers.

End flashback.

Courtney awoke and smiled to herself. A few minutes later they pulled into the Sanchez's driveway and Lizzie was greeted at the door by Miranda. After a short tour of Miranda's new house the girls ran upstairs to see the one person Lizzie was still dying to see, Gordo. When they walked in he turned around and smiled at Lizzie.

"Hey McGuire, what's up?"

Chapter 1; Part 2:

a/n: this goes back to before Lizzie arrived at the party and tells a little from Gordo's point of view.

Gordo was sitting in his room thinking about Lizzie, again. He didn't know why he was thinking about her so much, but he liked it at the same time. His thoughts drifted back to that night.

Flashback

She smelled amazing as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm sick of playing this game." he hadn't expected it to be so romantic but the way a rush went through his body when she whispered back into his ear made it that way.

"Well, do you want to go hang in the sandbox?" They repeated this to Miranda and headed towards the sandbox. Something rustled and Lizzie leapt in the air, when she came back down her hand brushed against his and then wrapped itself around his. Gordo looked down at their hands and smiled to himself, this was something he wanted to do more often.

End flashback.

His memory was interrupted by his new thoughts. Then, she started to date Ronnie and I started to date Parker. Sure there were no sparks between me and Parker, but she was fun. Lizzie on the other hand said she had fallen in love with Ronnie. Come New Years though, he had broken her heart. But I was still with Parker, I don't know why. Neither of us wanted to make the first move. New years was amazing though, since Miranda was moving the party was held at my house. My neighbors kept pressuring us to kiss, but I had a girlfriend and she just rolled her eyes.

"Gordo! Let's go!" Mrs. Gordon called up to him. They were going to a party at Miranda's new house. They got there before Lizzie's family did but that gave Gordo time to mentally prep. When the McGuires car pulled up into the driveway Miranda went running down to greet Lizzie while Gordo waited patiently. Lizzie and Miranda bound up the stairs and Miranda ran into the room right away but Lizzie stopped at the mirror in the hall and quickly touched up her hair, smacked her lips and then entered. Gordo turned around from facing the window and took a good look at her. She looked beautiful, simple, but beautiful. The term simple beauty had never been defined as well as it was with Lizzie standing there in front of him.

"Hey McGuire, what's up?"

"Nothing Gordo, how about you?" Sure, in her daydreams it would have been a better first line but she was glad it was simple. She was way to distracted by the way he looked. He was obviously working out more, he had gotten taller too. But he looked wonderful jeans and a black tee shirt did the boy justice.

"Same old, same old." he smiled at her.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Miranda interrupted without even realizing it.

"Ohh, I don't care." Lizzie suddenly snapped back to reality and looked at Miranda.

"Wait, I have the perfect idea." With that Miranda ran over to her bedside table and took something out.

a/n: yes a cliff hanger, sort of. Let me know what you think I will continue depending on reviews. Thanks 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Urgent Authors Note:

After recieving my first review i noticed a few things.

1. some of you may be confused because random names such as Jason and Courtney pop in out of no where.  
when i orginally wrote this story it was for General Hospital. I then decided to change it for LM the only problem was while i was typing i was reading off a paper with the names Courtney and Jason on it. I thought i had gotten all of the names changed correctly but apparently not. im very very sorry

2. i dont think i said the party was going to be at the Gordons house. but if it came off that way the party is supposed to be at the Shancez's house.

im so embarrassed that i messed up so bad on my first LM fic. sorry to everyone and thank you to JLJenny for pointing these horrible errors out to me. please continue reading, this fic means so much to me.

hollie 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: 

Miranda retrieved a deck of cards from her beside table and took them out of their box, ordering her friends to sit down on the floor.

"Ok, we are going to play a card game my cousin taught me, Lizzie you go first." Lizzie glanced over at Gordo who gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, name one boy you like, one that you sort of like, one that is your friend and one that you hate." Miranda then laid four cards in a row waiting for names to be placed on them. Lizzie thought to herself, she couldn't say that the person she liked was Gordo. How embarrassing? "Ok, I like… Ethan. I sort of like Ronnie, my friend is Gordo and I hate Ryan." Gordo looked at her in shock when she put Ronnie in the 'sort of like place' and she smiled at him weakly. Miranda did not notice though and started to ask questions such as , 'Who would buy you flowers, take you on a romantic date." As each question was asked Lizzie automatically said Gordo's name. Each time Gordo acquired a card on top of his pile. In the end Gordo held almost the entire deck. Lizzie then had to pick one final card out of his pile and if it matched the card that was face down at the bottom of his pile, they were meant to be together. Lizzie carefully pulled a card out of the deck and held her breath as Miranda picked up Gordo's starting card. Both were clubs. Lizzie looked over a Gordo and smiled. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Miranda's little sister Isabelle came running into the room with her neighborhood friend.

"What are you guys playing? Can we play? Can we please?" Miranda stared at her sister in shock at the way she had burst into the room and the way she was whining already.

"Get out Isabelle, no one wants you here!" Miranda tried to keep her voice steady but failed by the second word and pointed her finger at the door, but Isabelle did not move.

"Miranda! PLEASE!" Isabelle stomped in place and crossed her arms. Miranda looked at Lizzie and Gordo and they knew just what to do. Miranda lunged after Isabelle while Lizzie and Gordo grabbed the friend. They pulled and pushed the two out of the door and quickly shut it, Miranda leaned against it while Gordo and Lizzie just sat in front of the door. Next, a white board was shoved under the door crack with the words _Can we please play with you?_ scribbled across it, Miranda rolled her eyes and wrote a big _NO!_ underneath. Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other and locked eyes again. The white board came again _Miranda please just for a few minutes!_ Miranda sighed loudly and Lizzie broke her gaze at Gordo to look at her and smile apologetically, she then moved against the bed where Gordo was sitting.

She sat very close and laid her head on his shoulder, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arm around her and she moved the hand between them to hold the his. They watched as the white board moved back and forth until it was time for Isabelle's friend to go home and they left the three friends alone. Miranda finally turned her attention to the other two, who were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"AWW! You two look so cute, let me get my camera!" and she ran to her dresser pulling the camera off the top. She snapped a few pictures and then her mother called up that dinner was ready. Gordo and Lizzie reluctantly pulled apart and walked close together down the stairs.

Authors note: sort of a short chapter. And I know that its all a little cliché with the cards matching but I promise. IT ALL REALLY HAPPENED TO ME! I haven't changed anything except the names in the story yet. r&r please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: 

a/n: ok I am finally going to remember this. 1. The character Ryan that Lizzie mentioned was just a random name I picked because I needed another person. And Isabelle was put in as Miranda's sister for the purpose of the story. I also keep forgetting a disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters except the afore mentioned. There that's it for the whole story. I just can't stop writing this story. Enjoy : )

Lizzie walked around the Sanchez's kitchen and placed food on her plate with Gordo close behind her. She looked back at him and smiled sweetly and he smiled back. She couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past hour. They sat around the table and ate their food quietly, while no real conversation started. Why can't we just go back upstairs where Gordo and I can be together Lizzie thought to herself annoyed that she had to stop sitting in his arms. Gordo's knee brushed against Lizzie's under the table and he smiled at her. When all three had finished their meals they went back into Miranda's room. After lounging on the bed for a few minutes they decided to go for a walk. They snuck downstairs so that their younger siblings would not see them leave. When they heard the door shut behind them they all relaxed a little. They left the driveway and Miranda started to lead them to a pond she had discovered when she had first moved in. Lizzie and Gordo walked a little closer to each other and Gordo pulled Lizzie's hand into his. Or had Lizzie pulled Gordo's hand into hers? It all happened so fast that neither knew. Miranda kept talking about stars and Lizzie looked up. Everything seemed so bright, so magical.

"Do you guys ever think of us like Harry, Ron and Hermonie, from Harry Potter, except you know, two girls and one guy?" Gordo said it outloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Well sure, but I call I get to be Ron!" she laughed a little at calling herself a boy, but thought to herself. It makes sense, Ron and Hermonie, Me and Gordo. Gordo tightened his grip on her hand and glanced out of the corner of his eye. A flash of white ran behind and tree and Gordo sighed.

"Miranda.. We have visitors." Miranda glanced behind her and cursed under her breath, together the three friends ran towards their destination and only glanced behind them once to see the younger girls in a full sprint towards them. When they reached the pond they had no where to go and decided just to put up with the tag alongs.

They walked around the pond and made light conversation for a few minutes and then decided to go back to the house. The older three decided that the younger ones should stay between them, so Miranda headed up the front and Lizzie and Gordo brought up the rear. A few steps from the pond Miranda turned around and reminded the children.

"Don't walk between Lizzie and Gordo they are holding hands!" she smiled and turned around satisfied. Lizzie blushed furiously and let go of Gordo's hand running up to Matt to make sure he wasn't going to open his big mouth in front of the adults. Then she floated back to Gordo and looked at him, he seemed shocked that Miranda had said anything, but hurt at the same time. Was Lizzie embarrassed to be holding hands with him. Lizzie smiled at him and took his hand again, not letting go until they reached the back of Mr. Sanchez's pick-up truck. The two groups separated and Miranda led the way back to her room. Lizzie sat on the edge of the bed next to Miranda and Gordo sat on the floor in front of them.

"So how's Parker?" Miranda asked out of curiosity. Lizzie almost stopped at the mentioning of her name, she hadn't even though about Gordo's girlfriend. Gordo's eyes widened and then he cleared his throat, throwing Lizzie a small apologetic smile.

"She's good I guess, it's really not working out, at all." he looked down and waited for one of them to say something.

"It's a crash and burn situation still?" Lizzie had always referred to it as that, even though she had never met Parker but she knew Gordo didn't really like her.

"Yes." Gordo smiled at Lizzie, thanking god that she had said something.

"Well are you going to break up with her?" Miranda pointed out an obvious question.

"Oh yes, very soon." The three got off of the girlfriend topic and moved on to movies, the summer, music, life in general. After a few hours they decided to go for a walk again. After asking the parents if it was ok they left and at the back of the truck Lizzie and Gordo took each other's hand. They started on topics such as parallel universes and Lizzie tuned out, thinking simply of where her hand was, the last time this had happened she was so much younger, her heart hadn't been broken yet. She looked a Gordo and when he felt her stare he looked over at her and smiled. God his smile is amazing. Lizzie shook her head and laughed internally, what was this? Could she really be falling for Gordo this time? They made a circle around Miranda's neighborhood and went back to the house.

Lizzie and Gordo were exhausted, but Miranda was just getting hyper. When they walked in Miranda's room Lizzie climbed onto the bed and rested her head in the pillows. Gordo took a small throw pillow and put it in the middle of the bed, curling up and resting his head on it. He looked up at Lizzie and she looked down at him. _His eyes, they are so beautiful_. He moved his hand up to where Lizzie's was laying and held it. Lizzie smiled. For what seemed like hours they lay there, looking at each other, not realizing the world was around them. Lizzie could almost feel herself melting inside, everything was so perfect.

There was a knock on the door and Lizzie and Gordo separated their hands. Jo popped her head in the door and told Lizzie to get ready to go. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her mother once the door was shut and put her shoes on. She said goodbye to both her friends and gave Gordo a smile, walking out to the car in state of pure bliss.

Sitting in the car on the way home she let her head lean against the window and her thoughts drift back to Gordo. She didn't even realize that the car had stopped in the driveway until a car door slammed. She floated upstairs to her room and lay down on her bed not bothering to change. She was too busy remembering the evening, the way he held her hand, the way he said her name, his eyes, his smile.

Authors Note: I'm not sure if anyone is reading this story. So, if no one reviews I might stop writing it. r&r for an update. These chapters don't really go into how Gordo is feeling


End file.
